house_of_mouse_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Villains Council
The Disney Villains Council (also known as Maleficent's Council of Disney Villains), are one of the major villains of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. As its name implies, it consist of Disney Villains, a well-known franchise that consist of popular villains from any Disney media. The group consist of most likely popular known villains found on only the Disney media. The council works much like a fraternity/sorority. They a recurring group in House of Mouse Ultimate. Primary Members *Malefient (Sleeping Beauty) -leader *Jafar (Aladdin) -leader (in some episodes) *Hades (Hercules) *Ursula (Little Mermaid) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White & the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Scar (Lion King) *Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Sabor (Tarzan) *Lots-O Huggin' Bear (Toy Story) *Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribean) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Shego (Kim Possible) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Secondary & Notable Members *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Morgana (Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Big Bad Wolf (3 Little Pigs) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Yzma (Emperor's New Groove) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Madam Mim (Sword in the Stone) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Monstro (Pinnochio) *J. Worrington Foulfellow (Pinnochio) *Stromboli (Pinnochio) *Coachman (Pinnochio) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers) *Headless Horseman (Ichabod Crane) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Validou (Kilala Princess) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Queen La (Tarzan) *Mozenrath (Aladdin) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Agyam Aghoul (Aladdin) *Edgar Balthazar (Aristocats) *Zira (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mor'du (Brave) *Ripslinger (Planes) *Dogcatcher (Lady and the Tramp) *Queen Bee (Winnie the Pooh) *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Heffalumps & Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis) *Helga Sinclair (Atlantis) *Dr. Jaques von Hamsterviel (Stitch) *Delia (Stitch) *Ronno (Bambi) *Echidna (Hercules) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *Senor Senior Sr. (Kim Possible) *Senor Senior Jr. (Kim Possible) *Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) *Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) *DNAmy (Kim Possible) *Mitch (Phineas and Ferb) *Professor Poofenplotz (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Diminutive (Phineas and Ferb) *Aloyse von Roddenstein (Phineas and Ferb) *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (Phineas and Ferb) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Professor Z (Cars 2) *Kazar (The Wild) *Demona (Gargoyles) *Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters Inc.) *T-Rex (Fantasia) *Firebird (Fantasia) *Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Carribean) *BlackBeard (Pirates of the Carribean) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp) *Firebird (Fantasia) *T-Rex (Fantasia) *Master Control Program (Tron) *Sark (Tron) *CLU (Tron) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Marina Del Ray (Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Evil Manta (Little Mermaid) *Nasira (Aladdin) *Jadis the White Witch (Narnia) *King Miraz (Narnia) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast) Goons Characters who are also Disney villains, who are notable for working for the primary & secondary members of the Disney Villains Council & are well known as their hencemen. *Gideon (Pinnochio) *Ghosts of Bald Mountain (Fantasia) *Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Lucifer (Cinderella) *Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Mr. Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) *Sharky & Bones (Jake & the Neverland Pirates) *Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Horace & Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians) *Kaa (Jungle Book) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Captain of the Guards (Robin Hood) *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Brutus & Nero (The Rescuers) *Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers) *Horned King's guards (Black Cauldron) *Gwythaints (Black Cauldron) *Cauldron Born (Black Cauldron) *Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Roscoe & DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Flotsam & Jetsam (Little Mermaid) *Undertow (Little Mermaid II) *Cloak & Dagger (Little Mermaid II) *Benjamin (Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Little Evil (Little Mermaid) *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) *Abis Mal (Aladdin) *Xerxes (Aladdin) *Haroud Hazi Bin (Aladdin) *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (Lion King) *Hyenas (Lion King) *Nuka (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Vitani (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Outlanders (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Snowball (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Hydra (Hercules) *The Titans (Hercules) *Elite Hun Soldiers (Mulan) *Nuru & Sheeta (Tarzan) *Captain Gantu (Stitch) *Reuben (Stitch) *Lock, Shock & Barrel (A Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Willie Brothers (Home on the Range) *DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) *Facilier's Shadow (The Princess & the Frog) *Lawrence (The Princess & the Frog) *Shadow Minions (The Princess & the Frog) *The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Molt (A Bug's Life) *Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Fungus (Monsters Inc.) *Omnidroid (The Incredibles) *Syndrome's minions (The Incredibles) *Go-4 (WALL-E) *Grem & Acer (Cars 2) *Echidna's children (Hercules) *Ginnarrbrik (Narnia) *White Witch's army (Narnia) *Crew of the Flying Dutchman (Pirates of the Carribean) *British Navy (Pirates of the Carribean) *Zombie Crew (Pirates of the Carribean) *Angelica (Pirates of the Carribean) *Telmarines (Narnia) *Rinzler (Tron) *Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) Others/Unofficial Characters who are also notable Disney villains but however are not members of the group but oftentimes or briefly join the group. *Si & Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Pom-Pom (Cinderella) *Lampwick (Pinnochio) *Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Elephants (Dumbo) *Brom Bones (Headless Horseman) *Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II) *Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia) *Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story) *Kron (Dinosaur) *Frank (Cars) *Tex Richman (Muppets) *Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) *Sharpay Evans (Highschool Musical) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Anton Ego (Ratatouille) *Pete (Mickey Mouse cartoons) *Quoodles (Mickey Mouse cartoons) *Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse cartoons) *Mad Doctor (Epic Mickey) *Phantom Blot (Mickey Mouse cartoons) *Baron von Rotten (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mizrabel (Epic Mickey) *Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) *Wormwood (Sofia the First) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) Guest Members Characters from other villain groups who oftentimes where sent by their respective groups to join the Disney Villains Council as their primary representatives *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) -Bad-Anon representative *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) -self-proclaimed Bad-Anon representative *Sepiroth (Final Fantasy) -Bad-Anon representative *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts) *Loki Laufreyson (Marvel Comics) -Masters of Evil representative *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) -Marvel Villains representative *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) -Brotherhood representative Former Members Characters who definitely once or used to work for the Disney Villains Council or where used to be members of the group. *Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Animated Brooms (Fantasia) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Octopus (Peter Pan) *King Louie (Jungle Book) *Bandar-Log (Jungle Book) *Amos Slade (Fox and the Hound) *Chief (Fox and the Hound) *Copper (Fox and the Hound) *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Iago (Aladdin) *Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Denahi (Brother Bear) *Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) *Junkyard Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *Angel (Lady and the Tramp) *Ken (Toy Story) *Big Baby (Toy Story) *Sparks (Toy Story) *Twitch (Toy Story) *Chunk (Toy Story) *Stretch (Toy Story) *Kovu (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mama Gunda (Tarzan II) *Uto & Kago (Tarzan II) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Carribean) *Pintel & Ragetti (Pirates of the Carribean) *Jakc the Monkey (Pirates of the Carribean) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Speckles (G-Force) Trivia Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guests Category:Villains Category:Groups, Teams and Organizations